


Three Words

by kawhiet_energy



Category: Men's Basketball RPF, Real Person Fiction, klephen - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawhiet_energy/pseuds/kawhiet_energy
Summary: They say ily
Relationships: Klay Thompson/Stephen Curry, Stephen Curry/Klay Thompson, klephen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Three Words

A soft glow radiated from behind the curtains painting everything it touched in an angelic light. Slowly becoming brighter as dawn turned into late morning, the snooze button being abused until it finally gave out. Minds were clear, untainted by the happenings of a busy day, a light fluffy feeling still heavy in the air. Floating around seeping to bones and relaxing muscles. Stress evaporating through the faint breath between sheets.

Klay shifted as conspicuously as he could to not awaken the slumbering man next to him. Finally in line with the man, Klay lifted his hand to his face cupping his smooth cheeks in the wide palms of his large hand. His thumb traces the faint wrinkles around his partner's mouth and nose. Smoothing them out when he furrowed them unknowingly in his sleep. His thumb continued to trace his features, mapping out everything he loved about him; his nose, his cheeks, his chin, his brows, lashes, eyes, lips. His thumb acting as a pointer for him, allowing him digest this work of art in front him in a semi organised way. But failing spectacularly. It took him a while to accept that he gets to indulge in this for -he hopes -the rest of his life. Every time he gets the chance, he unapologetically does so. Making sure his backcourt mate, team mate and now his better half knows how much he's appreciated.

Without opening his eyes, the corner of Steph's mouth curled up in a smirk revealing that he's awake. "Stop staring at me you creep."

"You weren't saying that last night."

Steph responded with a toothy grin followed by a chuckle, a rose tint sneaking its way up his neck all the way to his cheeks. "Shut up." He was now fully awake with his eyes open.

He then threw his arm over the middle of the taller man snuggling closer to Klay's body. His boyfriend's scent engulfed him entirely and he honestly couldn't think of anything he'd rather have right now. The warmth of his boyfriend paired with the fact that neither he nor Klay had anything scheduled for the day culminated into such a light fuzzy feeling building up in the depths of his soul and spilling out from the smile plastered on his face.

Klay couldn't help but reciprocate that contagious smile. "What're you so happy about?"

"I love you." At that, he froze.

They hadn't said the words out loud, yet he knew he meant them. No other words could really encapsulate what he felt for the other man. The way his heart would flutter every time he stepped in the room or how he would damn near swoon whenever Klay pulled him in by the waist or how he'd leave Steph breathless after each kiss. He still hasn't gotten over being introduced as his boyfriend to other people, its been almost a year. As cliche as it sounds, he hasn't felt like this for anyone in his entire life. This uncontrolled surge of energy electrocuting his very being like a live wire, apathetic to what he actually wants. He can't tell if it was all of a sudden, or a gradual thing, but what he does know now is that hes been taken hostage by those feelings. And it may be the Stockholm syndrome talking, but he doesn't ever want to be released from its unyielding grasp.

The same could be said for Klay. He's known for a long time now that he's in love with man laying in front of him. The moment he laid eyes on Steph, he knew he would fall in love. How could you not? He's everything anyone could want in a man: handsome, caring, passionate, kind... This list could really go on forever. However, he didn't (couldn't, even if he tried to) fathom how deeply his feelings would run. Didn't know he would be capable of such unconditional, unwavering, unrestricted love and admiration for another person. It grabbed his soul and refused to let go, settling comfortably around his heart, and Klay let it.

A few beats went by before Klay closed the gap between them connecting their lips. Delicately sliding over each other moulding to each other how they found satisfied them both. Their breath mingling sweetly as their noses bumped against each other but continued undulate their lips over the other. Klay hoped the tenderness of the kiss conveyed enough how much he reciprocated that love.

Just in case, "I love you too. So much."

Steph couldn't hold back his smile and went right back into that kiss. More urgently this time. The kiss deepened as Klay's tongue licked at the seem of Steph's mouth, asking for permission to enter. Steph didn't hesitate to oblige, allowing the other man to greedily invade every part of his mouth. Exploring and rediscovering the parts that made Steph weak at the knees. His tongue darted out, swiping at his teeth and tongue, zealously slipping out and licking the corners of his mouth.

Klay could feel his heart beating wildly in his chest. His ribs vibrating like a tattoo machine on tough skin. He knew he wasn't alone in this as he could feel Steph breath quicken and intensify, hitching every time he pulled his lips between his teeth and soothing it with the tip of his tongue.

Klay's beard was a welcome feeling on Steph's chin. Scratching endearing patterns onto his skin knowing his jaw would catch a flushed hue afterwards. The taller man moved to his neck leaving behind a trail of wet kisses from his lips to his jaw, mouthing at it with his teeth, all the way to the his sweet spot. He bit down on the flesh there gently, but hard enough to know it would leave it a purple splatter there tomorrow. Klay lapped at the area until Steph was a moaning mess, a litany of curse words and intermittent exasperated _"Klay"_ 's dripping from his mouth.

The point guard pushed Klay on to his back and gracefully threw his knee over him, planting it at his hip on the other side. He was now straddling him, comfortably sat on his lap. Klay couldn't help but work his hands up his thigh until they cupped the smaller man's ass. Confidently giving it a firm squeeze as Steph leaned down to continue the kiss. Before it got too heated again, Steph pulled away. His palms still plastered onto Klay's naked, solid chest. They were both out of breath, but still more than prepared to run that marathon again.

"I love you." He stated, with a wide toothy grin illuminating his face.

"You already said that," amusement seeping from his words.

That goofy grin not leaving, Steph replied, "I know, I just wanted to say it again."

"You're weird," No malice at all present in his words. Just pure adoration and admiration.

"And you still love me."

"More than anything." This time it was Klay with the shit-eating grin beaming from him.

He cupped both sides of Steph's face with his hands and brought it down to his level. Both smiling into the kiss. Steph said those three words so much in the following two hours that they almost lost meaning. Almost.

**Author's Note:**

> Me disappearing wasn't supposed to happen lmaoo  
> i miss writing these two  
> i hope y'all enjoy <333333333


End file.
